earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar
* |capital_and_largest_city = Sainte Marie|population = 133}} Malagasy History Founding The nation was founded on the 10th of November, 2018 under the leadership of aTerraAustralis. CloakedEagle was the original mastermind behind the nation, but while on break, aTerraAustralis stepped up to fill in for him as leader of the nation. Government Information Madagascar was once an autocracy under the rule of The_Pock. Cloaked Eagle resumed leadership a month after the nation was formed, and established a monarchy combined with a democracy. The King/Queen’s Cabinet is two-fold and made up of trusted nation residents, who are the top advisors to the King and Queen. The first group hold the in-game title ‘Chancellor’. Chancellors are chosen solely by the King and Queen. The Cabinet is also made up of a group of ministers, who are elected by the people. These ministers constitute and oversee the inter-working's of the nation’s most important departments: Defense, Economics, Ecology, Foreign Affairs, Culture, and Infrastructure. Nation Leader, King/Queen CloakedEagle, PoppyKai Chancellors Crsalmon, Chancellor residing in Paralia KrazyZebraBoy, Chancellor residing in EcoHaven _MyDivineFury_ Chancellor residing in Sainte Marie 'Minister of Economic Affairs' JoniAlt of Paralia 'Minister of Foreign Affairs' hulk of Tsalbarivo 'Minister of Defense' Minister of Infrastructure JaVolimKatarinu of Sainte_Marie Minister of Wildlife _Krazy_ of EcoHaven Notable Landmarks: ' ' Flag The Malagasy flag has two horizontal bars of red and green, adjacent to a vertical white band on the left hoist side of the flag. White: 'stands for peace between Madagascar and other nations. '''Green: '''stands for the protection and preservation of the of the Malagasy landscape. '''Red: '''stands for the courage of the people. 'Geography Madagascar is the world's 4th largest island located outside of the Swahili Coast of Africa. There are jungles on the eastern side, sprawling all the way to the northernmost tip of the island. In the center of the island are the central highlands, relatively low vegetation grows there and it's known for its red soil. The western side of the island is lush, with swampy forests and jungles scattered over the landscape. The geographic isolation contributed to Madagascar's abundance of endemic flora and fauna. Warm oceans surround the island. Towns Sainte_Marie - Capital Sainte_Marie is the capital of Madagascar and is currently the oldest town in the nation. The land is where Poppy first stepped on land to found the nation of Madagascar. She spawned in China, walked over the Himalayas, through the jungle of India, and boated to Madagascar's shore. The unclaimed settlement, created by PoppyKai, was later claimed by aTerraAustralis, formerly The_Pock, to become the nation's capital. It is visited by tourists often, for the marketplace, grinder, free food, and for the resort feel. The town is also widely known for its distinct and modern housing as well as other points of interest such as an aquarium, museum, parkour course, national library, harbor and parliament house where elections are held. Tsalbarivo The second largest town on the island and the result of the merging of Barbtopia and Masoarivo on April 13, 2019. The district of Tsalograd was later integrated. It is unique in Madagascar for its brick suburb and downtown skyscrapers. 3/4 ministers live in Tsalograd, making it a center of political power - although it receives hefty financial support from Sainte Marie. Some points of interest in Tsalbarivo include Bisk Tower, the parkour course, Laguna beach, and its oriental Chinatown. EcoHaven The ecological city of Madagascar founded by KrazyZebraBoy, it is located in the center of the island, it's a peaceful and warm town where life is good. It is one of the largest cities in Madagascar. The most notable building in EcoHaven is the Horse Stadium! New_Tolanaro A town founded by MasterFaustino on May 10, 2019. The town is located south coast of Madagascar which is near Sainte_Marie. New Tolanaro is a fast-growing town with each passing day and has great sights like a museum, turtle shelter, town park, swimming pool, town shop, castle, and many more to see. The current mayor is XWereWolfX56 Paralia (formerly Kara Bay) Paralia is a town that was founded by Queen Poppykai and is located on the east coast of the northern part of the island, the previous town name was Kara_bay, and after the mayor FoxFantastic passed the leadership to JoniAlt and CrSalmon, they changed the town name to Paralia, also means beach in greek. Sirana Sirana was created by the chancellor add___123 on the most northern part of the island, it is infamous for its island in the sky that took a long time to create. The sky island itself is remarkable in that it holds the nation's biggest flag, biggest maze, and an aquarium. It has a canal going through the town enabling visitors to reach the inner city by boat, or by swimming as it has the dolphin swim effect. Solace (formerly Vavatenina) Vavatenina was founded on the 10th of December, 2018 by the mayor, DedS3c. It was founded in between the towns of Soalala and Tsalbarivo. Nanamii became the new mayor of Vavantenina and has renamed it Solace. Trondro Former Soalara. A little Venice-like town, founded by Adamer26, that used to like an urban city. Kvardek, a temporary builder decided to destroy all of the skyscrapers and make it a canal town. PembaCoast The 2nd town IEatDookie made in Madagascar, it is a town made on the ruins of the once town of Pemba. GSS_PeoplePower A rather unique town founded by 2theMAXofficial as the entire town resides within a massive space shuttle. The shuttle holds 14 residents, contains a large hangar, and more. General Engineering and Mechanics plans to sell more of the shuttles to the public for 1000g. Midas A town created by Rockiesguy100 that sits on the east coast of Madagascar. It is located in a strategic position. Its name came from King Midas in Greek mythology who loved gold. Watican A town on the mainland of Africa made by kysnoun on October 21, 2019. The current mayor of the town is CHWDP. . Notable Fallen Towns: Coffee Bay Coffee Bay is a town that was founded near the tip of Africa, by Destined2BGreat, TypicalNevin, and Moshmallows on the 6 of December 2018. The town was the expanded by the founder and later more people would join. The town population peaked at 12 people. The town was later attacked by Madagascar and the leaders were forced to give the town away to Adaster54 who later sold the town to Madagascar. Reunion The town is on the French island of Réunion, created on the 23rd of November, 2018 by FatBeard. Reunion is the first neighbor island to be claimed by Madagascar. HiroTheLife is now the mayor following FatBeard's departure from the island. Astronutica Astronutica was a town in the central, mountainous region of Madagascar. Its mayor was Cool_dude_1001 and it was founded on the 9th of December, 2018. Its train station serves as a central intersection for all traffic on Madagascar, and it is therefore of vital importance. It is also the location where you can find one of the biggest aquariums on earth, filled with coral and reaching high up in the sky. This town has since been reclaimed by Ecohaven to preserve its beauty and protect it from griefing after it had fallen. Change in Leadership After growing discontent, the leader of Madagascar at the time, aTerraAustralis, held a poll on his leadership. This ended in 1 voting for him to remain, and 5 voting him out. In response to this, he wrote up his resignation letter. Resignation Letter 14th Of December, 2018 To The Malagasy People and Parliament This letter formalizes my resignation as the Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar. I am resigning from the position of Chancellor for multiple reasons: 1. Public support for my resignation in a recent vote which has prompted me to write this letter. '- I don’t hate anyone who supported my resignation, except for Bean, fuck Bean. ' We all hate Bean - '''South Carolina ''' 2. A growing feeling of distrust between myself and a fellow Chancellor, PoppyKai over a variety of topics which I shall not delve into at this moment in time. I I did this to keep the Kingdom intact as I do not wish to see it torn apart by internal strife, notably by myself. I’ve been in this situation before and it ended in myself and my partner falling out and ripping up the nation. This is not something I want to happen for the nation I have worked so hard for. Upon my resignation, my name within the constitution shall be replaced with that of “CloakedEagle” as he takes my place as Chancellor and Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar. I will be mostly residing within my camp as Tea Bay, which will remain a member of the nation unless it is removed by a Chancellor or voted out by Parliament. The resignation will take effect within the next 24 hours. This can only be cancelled if CloakedEagle is unable to receive the position, in which case parliament will have to converse and vote on what to do. This must be accepted regardless of their result, even if it means the cancellation of this resignation letter and my continuation as a Malagasy Chancellor. Long Live Madagascar ''' Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar - '''aTerraAustralis, formally The_Pock 'Democratic situation' From previously being a political dictatorship, the (former) king Cloaked Eagle implemented reforms to pursue a democratic society. A parliament with ministers was created plus Chancellors appointed, who is second to power after the King. There are elections to choose ministers, but these have very little power in comparison to undemocratically chosen chancellors and royalties. Foreign Policy Madagascar is a strictly neutral nation, keeping out of foreign conflicts if possible. Byzantium Incident On the 19th of November, 2018, there was a small skirmish between the Malagasy Councillor aTerraAustralis and the resident Catnipseverbeen approached the Byzantium Empress Florene after multiple requests for her to leave the island. This was because she had been spotted going down the west coast of Madagascar and collecting clay without informing any official. Due to her refusal to leave, she was attacked by aTerraAustralis and Catnipseverbean. She was chased in the water by Catnips in a boat, and aTerraAustralis swimming behind her. She teleported out near the Maldives. The Coffee Bay Conflict The Coffee Bay Conflict began on the 9th of December 2018, when Coffee Bay resident Moshmallows murdered PoppyKai outside Toerana, the nation's capital. Coffee Bay was kicked out of the nation and a siege was planned on the town itself. aTerraAustralis, catnipseverbean, add__123 and Westono sailed to the town and killed Moshmallows. Nowadays the ex Coffee Bay residence created a Nation in America and now are allied with Madagascar. 'June 23rd Riots' On the 23rd June 2019, dozens of people protested in Saint Marie as a result of tensions regarding its pricing of items as well as allegations that it's leader CloakedEagle apparently deleted memes about Madagascar as well as unfairly muted protestors. As of now, the riots have concluded due to a peace agreement made between the old Victorian leader Wilabum, Manchurian King Mr_X1234, and CloakedEagle. The War In Madagascar On June 24th, 2019 at around 12:40 P.M. EST, A small Manchurian raiding party attacked 2 Malagasy troops in the area near the west coast of Madagascar. A fight ensued, resulting in the death of a Malagasy soldier. The remaining Malagasy soldier retreated into claims while taking fire and attempting to fight back from claims. A few hours after, Mr_X1234, the Manchurian King, Declared war on Madagascar and soon after a large party (7 people) arrived in Madagascar. = Political Parties ' There are many political views in Madagascar, but there are three main ones. 'Green Extremist Party It was started by Pr0killer and saw a rapid increase in members, since the elections were coming up on the 13th of July 2019. Some of the core party members are Pr0killer, Barbasmas, CrSalmon, and Adamer26 - all of whom won the election for all the available minister posts (some shared with other parties as they had even votes). Some of the core issues of the Green Extremist Party are the nationwide Ban of Coal, replacement of Sainte Marie houses with CO2-neutral Dirt houses, Environment restoration, and the Free Kelp Act. The members Barbasmas and Westono have also done some forest aforestation work north of Ecohaven since much of the forest in Madagascar is logged. Communist/Socialist Party of Madagascar the communist party of Madagascar was founded on the ideas of Karl Marx And the Communist Manifesto. IEatDookie made the party of those ideas, in the early days of the nation. The capital of the party was Toilara, But after that fell, it was moved to Tsalbarvio, in the taslograd district. When Tsalograd was demolished (as per the Tsalograd Revitalization plan), it was moved to the House of Communism in Barbtopia. The Leader of the party is IEatDookie, and Vice-Leader is Hulk00, but Hulk00 is the leader while Dookie is on hiatus from the server. Madagascar Strong Madagascar Strong is The Capitalist party of Madagascar. The main idea is to keep the nation running the way it currently is, plus the ideas of JoniAlt. The party is the most popular with the Malagasy people, and with the current queen PoppyKai, but she isn't with the party. The leader of the party is JoniAlt, the rest is unknown. JoniAlt gained 42.3% of the votes on the 13th of July 2019 and therefore lost to Barbasmas (57.7%) for the post of Economic Minister. Barbasmas felt bad afterward and made him vice-minister. Fascist Party During the First elections of the ministers, Ccatnipseverbean wanted to run for King, even though poppy said he couldn't. Catnipseverbeans had a plan to take over the government under his complete rule, even though he never said he was fascist. He had a plan to destroy the 3 biggest African Nations at the time, along with destroying the African union. The party is now disbanded, And the only Member was Catnips as the leader. Conservative Party The Conservative Party is a minor party was started my 2theMAXofficial in the first elections of 2019. The main goal of The Conservative Party is to keep peace in Madagascar and to stop all who threaten the nation. 2theMAXoffical is the only member. He ran for Minister of Defense and Foreign Affairs and won with a tie for Foreign Affairs tieing with Adamer26. Now he is running for Minister of Defense in the 2nd elections of 2019. 'Infrastructural Project' Leader The_Pock had requested a complex railroad system connecting the different towns on the island of Madagascar, and an underground network was being constructed late 2018, during the first months of Madagascar's existence. However, sometime around late February 2019 - early March 2019, King CloakedEagle ordered the construction of a new type of railroad network above ground, on bridges. CloakedEagle, the newbie Barbasmas, and Pr0killer built much of the bridge in sandstone in substantially less time than expected. 'Controversies' As the construction of the railway demanded great amounts of sandstone, citizen Barbasmas thought it would be a good idea to excavate the deserts of Oman outside the capital of the Seljuk_Empire. Within days, the exploitation led to environmental change in the area - making the sand desert into a stone desert. Barbasmas also wrote his own username and "HI" in the sand, visible from satellites orbiting around the earth. This frustrated the Seljuk_Empire nation leader john_yuki and Chancellor PoppyKai sent an apology on behalf of the nation and a ticket to rewind the desert was made the 2nd of Mars 2019. Barbasmas said the following about the incident: "Well in hindsight maybe that was a dumb move but i was determined to make the bridges asap and liked the organized excavation. My most sincere apology goes out to all Seljuks and I promise to invite u all to dinner" - Barbasmas 2nd March 2019 Category:Africa Category:Nations